


Iruka Sensei the Mouse

by kaoruhana



Series: Mouse Iruka [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka is a Mouse, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kakashi needs to learn to listen to Iruka, Yamato finds Mouse Iruka cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: There were many many things Yamato expected when he received the message from Pakkun that Kakashi needed him in Iruka-sensei's apartment urgently.Not even in his wildest dreams though was this the sight he expected to see.“Is that a mouse?  Diving into rice?”
Series: Mouse Iruka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208912
Kudos: 9





	Iruka Sensei the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 920
> 
> Not beta'ed.
> 
> The idea for mouse Iruka comes from a comic I stumbled across on Selpuku’s tumblr, found here: https://selpuku.tumblr.com/post/629449703108608000/silly-little-comic-with-mouseiruka. 
> 
> The idea of getting mouse Iruka drunk is inspired by: “A very Granger Reunion” by Colubrina. 
> 
> The idea of mouse Iruka diving into a pot of rice is inspired by the mouse visitor my family had a while back. Poor thing was trying to take shelter in our pantry after the incessant rain we’d had. It gave my mother quite a fright though when it dived into the uncooked pot of rice in our pantry that my mother had just opened.

There were many many things Yamato expected when he received the message from Pakkun that Kakashi needed him in Iruka-sensei's apartment urgently. 

Not even in his wildest dreams though was this the sight he expected to see.

“Is that a mouse? Diving into rice?” 

“Ah...yes.” 

Yamato blinked as he watched the mouse resurface with glee from the sea of uncooked white grains before scampering out of the pot, climbing onto a shelf a short distance above it, and diving back into the rice with a “Whee!” 

“And you say that’s Iruka-sensei?” 

There was utter silence after that statement as the mouse continued its diving antics. As Yamato tried to make sense of the situation, he wondered why Iruka-sensei (if the mouse really was the teacher) was diving into pots of rice. Though he did have to admire his tenacity. It wasn’t exactly easy to do what Iruka-sensei was doing as a mouse. 

“Shouldn’t you be stopping him?” He asked as the sensei turned mouse leaped onto the shelf again. He’d already done it twice since Yamato had shown up. Mouse or not, Yamato is quite sure that much diving is not good for anyone- human or animal. 

“I tried.” Kakashi answered holding up his right hand as he did so. “And I got bit for it.” 

Now that he pointed it out, Yamato did see that there was a bandage around Kakashi’s san’s index finger. He winced. Judging by the bandage, it must have hurt when he got bit. 

At another “Whee!”, Yamato sighed again, running a hand over his face in exasperation. He was too tired to deal with the situation. And, if he was being honest, he was also a little unsure of how to deal with this situation. 

Could he trap the sensei in a wooden jail for the night? Would that affect the jutsu? What if Iruka sensei became human while in the mouse sized jail? 

Groaning, Yamato watched resignedly as the Iruka mouse dived headfirst into the rice again. 

There were too many variables to consider here. But, based on the information he received from Kakashi, there was at least something he could do. 

“You said the paper you got the hand signs from was on the coffee table?” 

“Ah yes.” 

“I’ll go look at it then to see if there’s something that can be done about this. Though, I am curious senpai. How did Iruka-sensei come up with this idea?” Yamato idly waved a hand towards the mouse which had just made another leap onto the shelf. That made it three dives now since he’d arrived Yamato thought idly. 

Kakashi didn’t reply which Yamato decided wasn’t too surprising. He watched the mouse dive into the pot again as he tried to come to his own conclusions about why the mouse was diving into the pot of rice. And that was when he saw the sake saucer. 

His mind stuttered to a halt as things caught up with him. 

“Kakashi-senpai,” he began, his voice taking on an edge, “are you telling me that you not only botched a jutsu which turned Iruka-sensei into a mouse, but that you then got him drunk too?” 

Kakashi rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “It wasn’t botching a jutsu Tenzō. It was…a new one. And, I didn’t get him drunk. We both just wanted a drink to make sense of the situation. But mice can get drunk faster apparently.” 

Yamato crossed his arms, one brow raised in incredulity. “You  _ didn’t know  _ a mouse could get drunk faster than a human? Really?” 

Kakashi smiled cheekily causing him to let out another sigh. 

“You know what Senpai, I’ll just leave you here on mouse babysitting duty while I try to figure out what happened by looking at the papers in the living room. You get to tell Naruto you turned Iruka-sensei into a mouse though if he remains stuck this way.” 

Kakashi winced. “He’ll be back to normal soon hopefully?” 

Yamato didn’t reply as he made his way to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and leaned forward to pick up the page that Kakashi had instructed him to. And then he laughed. A homework assignment had started all of this? 

An hour or so later, he heard movement in the kitchen. Looking up, Yamato saw Kakashi. His hands were cupped carefully around something. 

“Tenzō look!” Kakashi made his way over slowly. When he reached Yamato, he opened his hands to reveal what he had in them. 

Iruka-sensei lay there, sleeping. The sensei turned mouse was still wearing his regular clothing, and still wore his headband. It was one of the cutest things Yamato had ever seen, though Yamato knew better than to ever tell the teacher that. 

“What do we do with him?” He asked finally. 

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. “What if we just left him here to sleep on the sofa? And then come check in on him in the morning?” 

Yamato hesitated. But there wasn’t really anything they could do now. And it was only a few hours until morning anyway. Besides, he didn’t necessarily have to completely leave the area even if he did leave the apartment. 

“Okay. I’ll keep watch outside. And then we’ll come back tomorrow morning.” 

Kakashi gave him an assessing look before he nodded. 

And so they did just that and a few minutes later, Yamato sat on the roof of Iruka-san’s building, the image of Iruka-sensei sleeping in Kakashi’s hands going through his mind all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot errors, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
